


Truth or Dare?

by averagepoet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M, Truth or Dare, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagepoet/pseuds/averagepoet
Summary: Keith and Lance like each other but don't know it. Lance is dared to kiss Keith. Both of them freak out a little bit.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, and would love constructive criticism!

Lance took another tentative sip from his beer bottle. This was his second bottle, and he meant to make it last. He remembers how he gets after three. Well, he doesn’t remember for himself, but Hunk and Pidge told him what he did at the last party at the Garrison they’d attended. He didn’t want to think about it right now, anyways. Right now, Lance and the four other paladins were sitting cross legged in a circle, playing a game of truth or dare. Hunk had suggested it, and Pidge seconded the motion too quickly for anything less than sneaky to be on their mind. Lance remembered being suspicious, but didn’t really care. If he could get people to do stupid things, or chicken out of doing stupid things, he would. It was fun, especially since he kept annoying Keith. Keith was the only person he ever chose. Stupid Keef, with his stupid mullet and stupid laugh and stupid smirk. The red asshole of a paladin totally deserved it. Lance couldn’t think of, or maybe didn’t want to think of what bothered him so much about Keith.

Of course, he knew that he wasn’t actually bothered by Keith’s presence at all. He really valued sitting next to him at meal time and walking behind him on the way to training for less than sinless reasons. It was simple. Ever since the first time he saw him at the Garrison, Lance had been infatuated. But when Keith, stupid beautiful Keef, didn’t even give him the time of day, he felt the need to make grades, popularity, everything a competition. A competition Lance could never win, he found. Grades, well, Keith was the best pilot Lance had ever seen. And because of that, everyone loved him. Or feared him. Or both. Lance’s situation was a mixture of love and aggravation. He really did admire the mullet haired jerk. More than he could ever admit to anyone, sometimes even himself.

Then Lance heard his name called. Loudly.

“Lance, dude snap out of it,” Pidge called. Lance turned his head.

“Hm?”

“Truth or dare, man?” Pidge asked, an ounce or two of annoyance detectable in their voice.

Lance cleared his throat, straightening his back. “Dare, duh,” he said, adding a smug lilt to his tone.

“Then I dare you to kiss Keith,” Pidge said, a smirk tugging at their lips.

Lance’s eyes went wide as saucers. “WhAt?!”

“Do it. Or lose the game, man. Your pride is on the line.”

Lance looked to see who said that. “Shiro! Wh- I mean, yo- Why?!” Lance could feel his face flushing, he wanted to get up and run away. But Shiro was right. His pride was on the line. He couldn’t lose this, not while Keith was still in the game. He looked around the circle. “Ugh. Fine. I hate you all.” He glared at his friends one last time before standing up, walking over to Keith and bending over to peck him on the cheek.

He straightened his back, smoothed his jacket, and turned to walk off. But someone tapped on his shoulder, so he turned back.

Keith had gotten up, and was standing behind him, blushing heavily. “You know they didn’t mean that,” Keith said. Lance couldn’t read his emotions and it was kinda freaking him out.

“So? Does it matter, not like you’d want me to kiss you,” Lance said. “Um, and I totally wouldn’t kiss you either.”

“If I were you I’d think again,” Keith spoke, in a surprisingly low tone. Lance was caught off guard by what happened next.

The next motion Keith made was sudden and quick. He threw his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him down to mash their lips together. It was a rough kiss, all passion and fight, and it tasted heavily of beer. But it hardly lasted 10 seconds. Lance, not having expected that, hadn’t kissed back. At all. Keith was very embarrassed, and pulled away. Lance noted the five bottles near where Keith had been sitting. He expected Keith to go back to sitting, but instead the guy just stood there dejectedly. Keith was the first to break the silence.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- I gotta go,” he rushed the broken phrases off his tongue, and proceeded to run out of the room, turning right. To the left would’ve meant he’d gone to train – thank goodness he didn’t do that. Lance didn’t want to deal with sober Keith with a sword, much less at least semi-drunk Keith with a sword. To the right was the rooms. Which meant he had probably gone to sob in his bed.

Lance looked at the others, who still seemed to be in shock. “I should go after him, right?”

“Yeah.”

Shiro had been the one to answer. Lance didn’t thank him, didn’t say okay or anything before leaving the room, racing after Keith.

He finally arrived at the door to the red paladin’s room, and after a second of hesitation, he knocked quietly. “Keith? My man? My buddy?” he said, his voice was unsteady and quiet. He curses himself for not sounding like a person who knew what they were doing. But what could he do? He had never been in this situation before.

He was barely able to make out the faint, “What do you want?” from behind the door. It sounded like Keith was hugging a pillow to his face.

“Can I come in?” Lance inquired, trying the door. It was locked. He heard footsteps approaching, and the lock clicking undone. Keith opened the door, but only so he could stick his head through.

“What is it? I already apologized,” Keith pouted. Lance couldn’t help but think he still looked cute while sad and drunk. 

“I was actually thinking… maybe I should apologize,” Lance murmured. Keith stepped back and opened the door more. Lance took that as him being allowed to enter, so that he did. Keith closed the door behind him.

“Why do you want to apologize? You didn’t do anything,” Keith sighed, crossing his arms while sinking into his bed.

“That’s actually why I wanted to… ya know, say sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you… If I knew you wanted me to, I totally would’ve…” Lance trailed off. He hadn’t really planned what he was gonna say. But that wasn’t what he thought he would say. He didn’t mean to admit that, oh god!

Keith sniffled, looking up at him from his seated position. “Really?”

Fuck it, Lance thought, might as well come clean.

“Of course,” he sighed, walking over to Keith and kneeling in front of him. He looked up into the precious Keith’s indigo eyes. “I guess with the way I act towards you, you wouldn’t be able to see it… How much I admire you. How much I wish you would see me as an equal… I know I’m not, I know you are so high above me but-,” Then he was cut off.

“Lance, no. I don’t mean to make you feel like less, I- well, I pilot better, sure, but you’re our sharpshooter, you’re able to see the bad guys coming and shoot down the people trying to hurt us while we fight them. You keep us safe, you think of way better ideas than me. Sometimes. Most of the time, who cares, you are so important. Especially to me.”

“Keith… no one has ever said anything like that to me before,” Lance could feel his heart melting. “I always knew I would love you. Once I saw you for the first time ever at the Garrison… My heart was sold… Kiss me again?”

Keith didn’t hesitate, he didn’t speak a word. When the words came from Lances’ lips, he did so as though it were an order instead of a plead. He cupped Lance’s jaw in one hand, and gripped at his hair with the other, pulling him up ever so slightly for a kiss. This one, this was the kind of kiss Lance had had dreams about. Their lips were pressed against each other, lightly at first but then with the growing seconds the pressure increased. Keith, feeling slightly daring from the adrenaline, gently brushed his tongue against Lances’ bottom lip, and Lance sighed, letting him in. Soon it turned rougher, Lance not breaking the kiss while moving to sit at an equal height as Keith. He felt the need for the higher ground to win this.

Keith gasped as Lance grabbed his ass to pull him up to sit in his lap. Lance deepened the kiss, breaking away for only a second to breath, chuckle, and dive right back in.


End file.
